Conversations
by 1seddiefan
Summary: While out eating, Roman, Seth, Dean, Dean's cousin, Blake, and Blake two friends somehow turn what seems to be a normal conversation on what they would do during a zombie apocalypse. With them in a group, there is nothing normal about their conversations. One-shot.


A/N: I actually had an idea from the Not Always Related Post: This Lime Cannot Go Unpunished, but since I couldn't come up with anything for that, I decided to look through all my old, unfinished prompts and started WWE fics. I found that this one is much more hilarious than the one I was planning.

Yes, it's going to be _one_ of _those_ stories. You know the ones that I haven't posted since May 4, 2016? Yeah, it's going to be one of those.

I also forgot when Dylan and Alex's birthdays were, so I had to do some digging in previous fics.

This goes to Cheryl24, for dragging me back to this fandom. I hope you enjoy this fanfic.

* * *

To be honest, Dean wasn't entirely sure how he got roped into 'baby-sitting' Blake's friends Alex and Dylan. Dylan had turned eighteen on October ninth, and Alex's birthday on the ninth of March. Blake turned seventeen on the sixth of June. Blake's mother, Christina had gone out on a date, with some guy that had been flirting with her. In a way, Dean was glad that Christina wasn't chasing after Seth, and he knew that Seth would be glad over it.

Granted, Dean would've been happy to hang out with Alex and Dylan anytime, but since he, Roman, and Seth had finally gotten a day-off from Kurt, they were expecting to catch up with Blake, who they hadn't seen in a year.

Blake was still about the same. Same black hair that now went to his shoulders, the same 5'2 height, same black clothes, same self-harm scars, same green eyes, and same ten year old look, despite being seventeen. The only difference was that Blake seemed to have lost a little bit of naivety and lost a little bit of innocence.

Alex still had the same brown-shaggy hair and Dylan still had the same blond hair. They wore the same black clothing. The only thing that was new was the matching black and blue studded wristbands on their right wrists.

The fourth member of their group, Miranda, who was also Paige's cousin, had stayed home with the flu.

"They started wearing that after Dylan's eighteenth birthday," Blake said to Dean, before getting in the passenger seat of the car. Dean figured that it was some type of matching wristband thing, because the two boys were boyfriends, since December 3rd, 2014. To be honest, Dean was surprised that their relationship lasted that long.

In a way, Dean had to do a double-take, even while driving.

Blake was currently reading _Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes_.

"So, what happened to you?" Dean joked.

"The world is fucked up." Blake said in a monotone, not looking up from his book and Dean stepped on the break pedal in surprise.

"We should buy him a cake for saying his first cuss word in, I don't know, two or three years," Dylan said to Alex. Blake turned in his seat to death-glare them.

In a way, Dean was glad to know that Blake still doesn't cuss. With that, he started to drive again.

"I was just saying," Blake muttered, looking back at his book.

"What chapter are you on?" Dean asked.

"Three," Blake responded, closing it.

Dean was confused, "Since when was there a book on that game?"

"Since last year," Alex replied. "He even has the sequel."

Dean nodded, unsure why he bought the sequel. What if he didn't like the first one? Then again, he would never understand Blake's love for books. The kid spends two hours comparing books from fantasy and horror. Dean still doesn't know who spends two hours looking at books and he was positive Blake can spend a lot more longer in a bookstore that a measly two hours.

He glanced at Blake, "Are you going to dye green and red streaks in your hair, this year?" He remembered how Blake used to dye streaks in his hair corresponding holiday colors. The only color Dean never saw Blake put in his hair, was pink for Valentine's Day.

Blake scoffed, as if insulted. "Of course I will. For a moment there, I swear it's like you forgot that aspect of me."

* * *

When they go to the place, they all sat at the table.

"Hey, how's senior year coming along?" Roman asked.

"It's alright so far, I guess. No rude teachers to deal with at the moment," Blake stated.

"No one's bullying us as much," Alex responded.

"Someone started a food fight in the cafeteria," Dylan responded.

"I'm pretty sure that was you," Blake replied, confused.

Dylan bent his head down and violently ripped a bread roll in half. "I did no such thing."

"You did," Alex countered, almost confused. "You yelled, 'what the hell did you—" he was interrupted when Dylan stuffed one half of the bread roll his mouth.

"Shh, I said and did no such thing. Don't worry your pretty little head off," Dylan whispered in what was supposed to be a soothing tone, but came off as a little condescending. He kissed Alex on the cheek.

Roman and Seth both looked at Dean.

"They flirt weirdly," Seth muttered.

"Unlike in that one ad that constantly pops up when I try to watch Youtube videos. 'Hey baby, want some arthritis'?" Blake said, rolling his eyes.

"You're allowed to ask that if you sleep in shitty motel beds," Dean said.

The three teens tilted their heads to the right, at the exact same time, as they looked at the adults.

"That is true," Seth stated.

It got a little quiet as they continued eating.

"Hey, what would you do if we were in the zombie apocalypse?" Dylan asked, looking at Alex.

Alex looked at Dylan and said, in a very serious tone, "Since food would be scarce, I would eat you."

"What?" Dylan asked, looking a little caught off guard. He looked at the others, who seemed equally stunned. "You would turn to cannibalism?"

"Yes, if you survived that long, I would eat you to keep myself going," Alex said. "I could probably manage to make you taste like bacon. That's what a good boyfriend would want. He would want me to live."

Dylan looked at the others, "You hear this guy?"

"Yes," Blake said.

Dylan looked at Alex, "I kind of hate you right now."

"You don't have to love me, you have to be delicious," Alex replied.

Dylan muttered something so low to him that Alex looked insulted. "I just said what I would do if we in the zombie apocalypse."

"It's kind of offensive to say that you would eat your boyfriend," Seth said. "And then try to justify it."

"He didn't even say what he would do if we were in the apocalypse," Alex counted.

"If you were bitten, I would lock you up in a jail cell and feed you survivors that pissed me off," Dylan said.

Alex looked a little touched at that. "That's the sweetest thing someone ever said to me."

"What about you, Blake?" Dean said quickly, averting his eyes, at the two boys shared a kiss.

"That will never happen in our lifetime. We'll all die before that happens," Blake said.

"You eat fun," Seth said, "like a little Gothic Pac-Man."

"More like Emo Pac-Man," Blake retorted.

"I'm positive that someone, somewhere, out there, actually drew that," Roman said. "You can find almost anything online."

"Look that up," Dean ordered Roman.

Roman had his phone out, "I'm way ahead of you."

"You know, if I was in the zombie apocalypse…" Seth trailed off, "actually, I think I wouldn't survive that long."

"We all won't survive," Dean said.

Roman showed Google results to the others.

"I can't believe someone drew _that_ ," Blake said incredulous.

"I can't believe that Alex would eat Dylan during the zombie apocalypse," Seth commented.

"I can't believe that Aunt Christina managed to get a date," Dean said. "He probably lost a bet."

"I can't believe that Dylan started a food fight," Alex stated.

"Shh, I did no such thing," Dylan replied. "Here, have a cookie." Alex looked at him, confused, and Dylan shoved a cookie into Alex's mouth. He leaned over and kissed Alex on the cheek, again.

* * *

"I wonder what Dylan said to Alex though," Seth whispered to Dean and Roman, watching as the couple walked ahead of them, holding hands. Apparently Seth's whisper was loud enough for Blake to hear.

Blake snorted, "I'm pretty sure I know what was said."

"Oh, really?" Dean asked, in mock surprise.

Blake grinned, "I'm pretty sure that Dylan told Alex that they're not going to have sex for a while or something." The three wrestlers gaped at him at that. "Dylan accidentally sent me a text that involved a little too much information that I could've done without. Apparently on Dylan's eighteenth birthday, they…" He made a really weird motion that looked more like he was opening up an imaginary can with a hand can opener. "Yeah, it was something that I could've lived without knowing."

Dean looked over at the other two boys, who were by the car talking and laughing.

"It wasn't _graphic_ or anything," Blake said hurriedly. "It said—"

"I don't want to know," Seth and Roman said together, before walking away.

"Pansies," Dean called to them.

"It mostly was Dylan saying they should do it again sometime soon. When I texted him back saying that he sent that to the wrong person, the replies he sent me was hilarious," Blake said. He said loudly, "By the way, Dylan did start that food fight, no matter how much he denies it!"

"I did no such thing!" Dylan replied back.

"Sure you didn't!" Blake called back.

"Why is he in denial about it?" Dean asked confused.

Blake shrugged, "Don't know. Sometimes I could feel that bean and cheese burrito goo sliding down my neck and arm." He shuddered and went to his friends.

"At least he's still his cheerful self," Seth said, as the other two wrestlers walked up.

"Yeah," Dean said and turned to Seth. "I think you're going to have competition with Aunt Christina."

Seth looked disgusted at the thought.

Roman looked at Seth and then at Dean. "I think you broke him."

"Good," Dean said, before walking over to the three teens.

"Hey, have you listened to Art of Dying?" Blake asked, "I discovered them in July. I think my most favorite songs are Torn Down and Raining featuring Adam Gontier from Three Days Grace and now his new band, Saint Asnoia, and Torn Down, so far."

"I think I recalled you asking me to listen to those songs, but I just hadn't had the time to listen to them," Dean admitted.

"Here, I'll play you Torn Down," Blake said, sounding excited, taking his phone out. "It is a bit repetitive. In a way, I feel like the song helped me out a little bit with my depression and suicidal thoughts, you know? Like I listened to it a few times and I decided that I won't let bullying get me down. You need to listen to it, because I think you'll get the ideal." He played the song.

"How many times have you forced us to listen to that song?" Alex said, "You played it once, and somehow I got that song stuck in my head all day."

"You poor baby," Dylan said, but kissed Alex again.

Dean noticed that those two were a bit more open about displaying their affections like that in public now. Kind of weird how much a year can change a person. He noticed that Blake seemed a bit more cheerful than usual, all because of a song. Kind of odd how much five months can change a person slightly because of some song. He was slightly proud of those three.

* * *

A/N: I did discover Art of Dying in July as well. I listened to Torn Down a few times and then I thought that Blake would relate to the song pretty well and take it to heart. I considered writing a fanfic of him relating his discovery to Dean, but I didn't write it out.

I actually have _Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes_ and it's sequel, which is weird because I still haven't played the games.

Also, yes, Dylan started that food fight and he somehow got someone else in trouble. He's pretending to be in denial because he thinks he's being funny.

Writing this out was actually bit a more fun that I anticipated.


End file.
